


In Secret

by strawberrylovely



Series: Shance Kisses [2]
Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Shiro and Lance have a secret relationship, but that won’t stop them from kissing whenever they want.





	In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> punkinglitter on twitter asked for shance kissing in secrecy so here is this little thing! please enjoy!

Shiro was a lieutenant. Lance was a cadet. And despite there only being a few years’ age difference, their rankings kept them apart. Or they would’ve, if both weren’t so strong-willed and determined to be together.

What really kept them apart were Shiro’s damn office hours. He was always stuck in his office even after Lance’s classes were all over. And they couldn’t be seen eating dinner together in the cafeteria, so the only reprieve from their situational confine was meeting in Shiro’s quarters after curfew.

Today, however, Lance was feeling restless, and he didn’t want to wait until everyone was asleep to see Shiro. Lance’s last class had just let out, which meant Shiro would be in his office. He gave Hunk some throwaway excuse and said he’d meet him for dinner later.

He waited until the hallway to Shiro’s office was deserted, then snuck to the last door on the right and knocked three times.

“Come in,” Shiro’s voice sounded professional, and Lance quickly slid inside and shut the door behind him.

“Hello, sir,” the cadet smiled.

“Lance?”

Shiro set his pen down and moved from his desk, making his way to the front of the room where Lance stood with his hands behind his back.

“Why so formal?” he said, and his hand rose to Lance’s cheek.

At the touch of Shiro’s hand, Lance immediately relaxed, his militarial stance melting to embrace his boyfriend.

“Better?”

“So much.” Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulder, pulling him close. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but… I thought we had plans for my room tonight?”

“I couldn’t wait that long to see you,” Lance said.

Shiro smiled down at him, the love in his eyes shining brighter than any star Lance hoped to see up close one day.

“Silly,” Shiro said, shaking his head, and he leaned down into Lance’s space.

Lance loved the ease in which their lips met, never a wavering thought or a second guess in their minds as they came together. It was something Lance admired about Shiro. Not just that he was Lance’s piloting hero, but he always knew what he wanted, and went for it with full force, both in his career and with Lance.

“Mm,” Shiro hummed, kissing Lance’s lips once, twice more. “Will that hold you off until tonight?”

“I suppose,” Lance said, rolling his eyes dramatically as he left Shiro’s embrace. “Have a good afternoon…  _ sir _ .”

He started to walk towards the door when Shiro’s hand grabbed his arm and turned him around. The man kissed him again, a bit rougher than the first time, and a hungry moan escaped his lips before he pulled away.

“Be good,  _ cadet _ ,” he winked, and patted Lance on the butt as he turned back again.

“What’ll you do if I’m not?”

“Guess you’ll have to find out tonight,” Shiro said, sitting against the front of his desk.

“Boo, you’re no fun.” Lance laughed as he straightened his back, opened the door to Shiro’s office, and stepped out into the empty hallway.

Seeing Shiro was exactly the refresher he needed after a long day. He was glad no one was around to catch his wide smile, because had someone asked what was making him so happy, he wasn’t sure he’d be able not to brag that everyone’s favorite teacher had his own favorite student.

**Author's Note:**

> i love teacher aus tbh. please leave a comment letting me know if you liked this, and stay groovy <3


End file.
